


I love you, even though you were an imposter

by feycityriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Attempt at Humor, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, i'm bad at tagging and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/pseuds/feycityriddle
Summary: “It was Ginny!” Harry shouted.“Proof?”“Where?”“Self report!”“I saw her coming out of the vent. She was—”“Why didn’t you call an emergency meeting then?” Malfoy asked him suspiciously.Three Imposters. Seven Crewmates. Harry, Tom and his friends played a game of Among Us.VIETNAMESE TRANSLATION!!!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	I love you, even though you were an imposter

**Author's Note:**

> VIETNAMESE TRANSLATION AVAILABLE [HERE](https://uniworldcom.wordpress.com/2021/02/24/i-love-you-even-though-you-were-an-imposter/)!

Harry was about to leave admin, when he saw an imposter getting out of the vent. They both froze. Harry quickly ran out of the Admin, towards the Cafeteria to call an emergency meeting. The imposter was right behind him, sabotaging doors to block his way. Harry ran for his life, barely getting in before the doors closed.

Harry safely arrived at the Cafeteria and was about to press the emergency button when the imposter sabotaged the reactors. Reactor Meltdown. Oh no. Harry was going to die. He braced himself for his death as the imposter stepped towards him. Time seemed to be slower when you’re about to die, Harry thought. 

He was going to die. 

He was going to die. 

He was going to d—

**DEAD BODY REPORTED ******

The music started to play.

********

“Ron’s dead,” Hermione told them, looking at all of them in suspicion. "And Zabini too it seems."

********

Malfoy sneered and said, “We all saw that Granger. Just get on already!”

********

“It was Ginny!” Harry shouted. 

********

“Proof?”

********

“Where?”

********

“Self report!”

********

“I saw her coming out of the vent. She was—”

********

“Why didn’t you call an emergency meeting then?” Malfoy asked him suspiciously.

********

Harry glared at him and said, “I was going to explain Malfoy! Now if you could stop interrupting and just bloody listen—”

********

“No proof!”

********

“Self report!”

********

“Where were you Luna?”

********

“Oh! I was—”

********

“Wait a minute!” Hermione interrupted. “The last time I saw Ron, I’m pretty sure he was with you, Harry,” she accused him, narrowing her eyes.

********

“For God’s sake, will you all just stop talking and bloody listen to me!”

********

They all ignored him and continued arguing.

********

“It is Potter then! I knew it was Potter!”

********

“I still think it’s Luna! She was acting pretty sus—”

********

“It’s Fred and George!”

********

Harry took a pillow from the sofa and screamed into it in frustration. “There, there,” Ron patted him comfortingly. “I thought being dead was the worst. But it’s actually fun to just roam around in peace,” Ron told him grinning.

********

Harry grinned at him back. “I’m sorry that you die so early though.”

********

“Nah, it’s actually really fun.”

********

“Dead crewmates can’t talk to alive crewmates! Don’t spoil the game!” 

********

“Riddle’s sus.”

********

“You think everyone’s sus!”

********

“It’s Luna, you all!”

********

“Calm down all of you and let Harry speak!” Tom ordered. Everyone fell in silence. Harry looked at Tom in disbelief. How was it that, Harry thought grudgingly, everyone listened to him but not me?

********

Tom put an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry put his phone down and cuddled closer towards him, sighing in content.

********

“Ahem ahem,” Fred coughed grinning, imitating Umbridge, the toad. “Not that I want to ruin the lovey-dovey moment but we don’t exactly have much time left,” he said, waving his phone. 

********

Harry flushed. He had forgotten that they were not alone. They were all looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

********

“Um, right so", Harry began awkwardly, “I was doing the card task in Admin and I saw Ginny getting out of the vent. I ran to the Cafeteria and was going to call the emergency meeting but the reactors were sabotaged. Ginny was going to kill me when Hermione reported the body.”

********

“He’s got no proof! He’s just trying to frame me. And if I was an imposter, I would have killed Luna!” Ginny defended herself, gesturing towards Luna. “I was with her the whole round. I could have easily killed her.”

********

“The whole round?” George asked her dubiously. “Because if what Harry’s saying is true then—”

********

“—you must be lying. Got any alibi that you were with Luna?” Fred asked.

********

“Ask her if you don’t believe me,” Ginny said, raising her hands up in defense.

********

They all turned towards Luna, who was licking a lollipop. 

********

“Well?” Hermione asked.

********

“It’s true. Ginny has been with me the whole round,” Luna agreed. 

********

“See?” Ginny said triumphantly. “I told you guys. It’s obvious that it’s Har—”

********

“Except,” Luna continued, “the time when the lights were sabotaged. We got separated at that time. She came back though. Then we went to the reactors. I have a task there. I was still doing tasks when ‘Mione reported.”

********

“So?” Draco asked impatiently. Luna turned to him in confusion. “Was Weaslette with you when you were doing the task? Until the body was reported?” 

********

“I don’t know,” Luna replied dreamily. “I was doing my task and thinking what if there were nargles in the game. That’d certainly be fascinating. And—”

********

“Alright Luna, that’s enough. We don’t have much time left. We need to either vote someone out or skip this round.”

********

Hermione looked all of them in the eye and said, “Raise your hands if you think it’s Harry.”

********

Four hands rose.

********

“Wait. Hold on!” Fred interrupted. “Someone has been very quiet this round that it’s starting to get suspicious.” 

********

“Right you are Fred!” George said. “Tommy here has been very quiet hasn’t he.”

********

Harry frowned. “Guys, we don’t have much time for theories. We have to vote Ginny out. There are still three imposters and only five crewmates are left. We need to vote an imposter out.”

********

“Forty seconds left to vote!”

********

“Guys trust me,” Harry pleaded. “Look if it’s not her, you can vote me out next round.”

********

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, “Yes Potter. There are only five crewmates left. If we vote Weaslette out and she is a crewmate, the imposters are going to win. Which is why, I vote for skipping this round and sticking with each other.” 

********

“Are you freaking kidding me?” Harry scoffed. “If we don’t vote out someone then we’re going to die anyway Malfoy! We need to vote someone out fast.”

********

“Ten seconds left!”

********

“Guys! We have to vote someone out now!”

********

10

********

9

********

8

********

7

********

6

********

They grabbed their headphones, and put them on, then went back to their own places far from each other.

********

5

********

4

********

Harry's heart was pounding hard.

********

3

********

2

********

1

********

Ginny was kicked out of the spaceship. 

******ginthechaser was An Imposter ******** **

**********1 Imposter remains ******** ** ** **

They looked at each other, confused. 

**************** ** ** ** **

“One imposter? But—”

**************** ** ** ** **

Hermione looked at them sheepishly. “I accidentally left the game. I was one of the imposters.”

**************** ** ** ** **

“I knew it!”

**************** ** ** ** **

“Hermione, you betrayed us!”

**************** ** ** ** **

“Oh Hermione. How could you?”

**************** ** ** ** **

“Wanna stick together?” Harry asked Tom.

**************** ** ** ** **

“Of course darling.”

**************** ** ** ** **

“I’ve got medbay scan and asteriods task in weapons. After that I’m done. What about you? Got any tasks left?

**************** ** ** ** **

Tom shook his head. “I’ve completed all my tasks. I’ll watch out for you, love.”

**************** ** ** ** **

“Thanks.”

**************** ** ** ** **

Harry and Tom went to medbay together. Tom watched Harry scan. Then they went to Weapons together. Harry shot asteroids, while Tom stayed as a kind of bodyguard for him. Harry finished his task. The lights got sabotaged so they went to the Electrical to fix the lights. Tom and Harry decided to go to Security to watch out for suspicious activities.

**************** ** ** ** **

They were still watching the cams when George’s body was reported.

**************DEAD BODY REPORTED ******** ** ** ** ** **

There were three crewmates and one imposter left. Zabini, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George were dead. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Where?”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Any sus?”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Anyone near?”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Where were you guys?”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Luna reported, “I found him dead in Admin.”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“I was in the Cafeteria uploading data!” Draco shouted.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Tom and I were watching cams. We were together the whole round,” Harry said, looking at Luna and Malfoy in suspicion.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“It’s either a self report or it’s Malfoy.”

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Well, he _was _trying to convince everybody to skip the voting last round,” Tom mused.__

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

__Draco looked shocked. “It’s not me, I swear! Potter you’re making a terrible mistake,” he hissed. “Can’t you see it? It’s your boyfriend. He’s the imposter! I know it’s him! He was acting sus the whole time.”_ _

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

__“What part of we were together the whole round don’t you understand Malfoy. Tom was with me all along.”_ _

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

__“Well there must be a time where you two got separated or —” Draco looked at him, “—you’re helping him!” He pointed his finger towards Harry and Tom accusingly._ _

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

__“Lovegood! It’s Riddle! Vote him off!”_ _

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “We all know it’s you, Malfoy! Don't bother lying. And stop accusing Tom. Goodbye _imposter _.”__

____

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

____“No! It’s not me you dumbass! Don’t vote me off!”_ _ _ _

____

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

____“Too late!”_ _ _ _

____

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

____Harry and Tom voted for Malfoy. Malfoy voted for Riddle. Luna voted to skip the voting._ _ _ _

____

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

___**dragonmalfoy was NOT THE IMPOSTER**___

____

___******1 Imposter remains**** ** _ _ _

____

___****************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

____“What? But...then—”_ _ _ _

____

_____ _

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

_____ _

____

____Harry gave Tom a quick glance, before he started to run far away from him. He didn’t get far before Tom sabotaged the oxygen. He ran to Admin and fixed the oxygen. Then he went to O2 and saw Tom kill Luna. Luna was dead._ ___

____

__**DEFEAT**__

____

__******** _ _

____

The imposters won.

____

__******** _ ****_ ****

____

___ _

____

****

____

__**** _ _

____

****

____

_____ _

____

****

____

__**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Harry looked at Tom in betrayal. The “How could you” went unspoken between them. Tom looked at him apologetically. The “Sorry” was clear in his eyes but there was something else too. Triumph._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Harry huffed, crossing his arms and giving his back to Tom. Tom tried to sooth him. He hugged Harry from behind, whispering against his neck, “Darling, come on. Don’t be mad. It’s just a silly game.”_ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Harry shook himself out of his arms. He stormed out of the house, slamming the door loudly. The others winced at the sound. Tom followed Harry out of the house._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Harry’s cheeks were flushed red with anger and embarrassment. He was mad at Tom for being able to manipulate Harry into thinking he was an innocent crewmate and even getting him to defend Tom. He shook his head. Stop acting childish Potter, Harry told himself. It’s just a silly game._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____“Love?”_ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Tom slipped his arms around him from behind, pulling him closer and planting soft kisses on his neck. Harry giggled and spun around._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____“Thank you,” Harry said, smiling fondly at him._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Tom tilted his head. “For what?”_ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____“For...you know, hanging out with my friends and not being rude to them.”_ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Tom asked, amused._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Harry laughed softly. “I was being childish and dramatic.” He cupped Tom’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____“I love you even though you were an imposter,” he murmured against his lips._ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

____Tom huffed, amused. “I love you too Harry.”_ _ _ _

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____

****

____

_______ _ _ _

____

****

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
